


Uncle Peter

by AngelynMoon



Series: The Noise Series [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: The Hale children have always known that Uncle Peter would die to keep them safe.





	Uncle Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Also I just realized that I should probably tag Age difference and then explain that while Peter and Stiles are soulmates Peter has morals and they remain platonic until Stiles initiates something, because for most of these fics Peter is still recovering from the fire and isn't really in a position to consent to sex either so they wait until Stiles is overage even though they are married.
> 
> Sorry that it took me almost ten fics before making a note of the consent issues.
> 
> Although the whole soulmate thing is a consent issue in and of itself.

The Hale children have always trusted Uncle Peter. They know that he is there for them, if they just need an ear, if they are afraid, if they have a problem they know that Uncle Peter will listen, will let them crawl into his bed in the middle of the night or tuck them in his arms if he is amid a research session, they know that Uncle Peter will protect them with his life, will kill for them.

They know this, have always known this, it is unspoken, but observed.

They know it through fact when the fire burns their home, when the flames lick at their flesh as they are cradled in their parents' arm and Uncle Peter throws himself bodily at the door that will not budge for him.

They know as they watch and listen to Uncle Peter trying and failing to save them that they will die here and they know that Uncle Peter will be the first to go, that he will not live to see their deaths, that he will die before he listens to them choke on the smoke in their lungs, that he will not hear their screams as the fire eats their flesh.

After the fire, when Uncle Peter's mate saves them they take him into their pack of children. He does not speak and they understand, they do not force him as their parents do, they do not even force him to play their games, if they play Stiles and Derek are the princesses to be rescued, it means they do not really do much but watch the rest of them run around and fight.

Derek doesn't talk much after the fire either and he smells of guilt and pain and sorrow with speckles of fear and self loathing.

Tbe children fear the combination of smells that gather around Derek and so they have set their own little rotation, they do not leat Derek alone with his thoughts, begging for stories and play and food, Derek is the only one of them, besides Laura, that is old enough to use the stove.

They make Derek bake so many cookies after the fire.

Stiles is harder, they cannot bribe him with food and he only shows interest when Alpha Auntie Talia tells him it's time to go see Uncle Peter. It's never a smile but it's a flicker of happiness and hope that appears in his eyes that make them do it.

They begin telling stories and then acting them out, Stiles is always the one that Uncle Peter saves and maybe some of the stories are true and maybe some are pretend but Stiles half smiles some days, he cries others but they do not blame him.

After weeks of silence from their newest Pack member they make a plan, they create a distraction and sneak Stiles into the hospital during the night, when they leave for their temporary home they leave Stiles behind, the boy is so silent that it is not until morning that anyone notices, that Derek panics because the boy is gone.

It's a relief when the hospital calls, the children have since confessed and Alpha Auntie Talia has leveled them with her disappointed face and has grounded them all but the hospital has not called about Stiles, well not only about Stiles.

Uncle Peter is awake and Alpha Auntie Talia has been asked to come in to discuss treatment.

When Alpha Auntie Talia comes home Stiles is screaming at her from his position over her shoulder, when she sits him down he tries to run out the door before she catches him.

He calls her many things, many hate ful things and Alpha Auntie Talia allows it, in fact she looks guilty as he yells at her for abandoning Uncle Peter, for making him chose Pack over happiness.

What he means they do not know, do not understand.

But Alpha Auntie Talia hangs her head in sorrow and guilt, she does not deny Stiles' words, does not silence him, and does not ground him.

Finally Stiles' voice begins to tremble and give out, tears are streaming down his face, but no longer out of anger, now they are sorrow.

He cries and cries and cries, he does not stop, and he pushes Alpha Auntie Talia away when she reaches for him, instead he turns to Derek and cries until he falls asleep and Derek takes him up to the room they share more often than not.

Alpha Auntie Talia watches them go and does not stop them, she says nothing the rest of the night, hardly eats anything and goes to bed early, they hear her outside Derek's door before she continues after being ignored.

Alpha Auntie Talia's husband sets two plates aside for Derek and Stiles before he sends them all to bed and they go without complaint for once.

In the morning it is Derek that takes Stiles to the hospital and returns home alone. Stiles begins to spend more time at the hospital and while the children miss him in their games they understand that his mate is awake now, it makes sense to be with him, being with him will help Uncle Peter get better so he can come home.

Derek takes Stiles most days now, Alpha Auntie Talia going at some point but not to pick Stiles up, that is Laura's job because Derek has returned to basketball practices at Stiles' insistence and Derek cannot refuse the boy, like most of them.

Refusing Stiles at this time feels much too much like refusing Uncle Peter, who they have betrayed but who never betrayed them, who would have died for them to live, who nearly did, who would have left his mate behind for them.

They know that if Alpha Auntie Talia asked him to that Uncle Peter would have denied his mate, even if it killed him to do so, it might have made him hate Alpha Auntie Talia but he would have followed her orders.

Just like he stopped hanging out with Alpha Auntie Talia's children, stopped having lunch everyday with Derek, stopped talking with Laura, stopped playing with Cora in wolf form, and the rest of them too, they found his door locked late at night when they had nightmares when it was always left open before, found the study door firmly closed to them when he was researching, their tears and cries ignored even though they heard him just on the other side of the door as though he was dying to open the door to comfort them, but he didn't.

For a time they thought it was their own fault and there was several times that the Hale children tried to track what it was that they did and they discussed how they could fix it.

But it wasn't them.

It had been Alpha Auntie Talia, that was the only thing that it could be, Uncle Peter had had a meeting with her one day and then had stopped talking to any child under 25.

It made them angry and for the weeks leading up to Uncle Peter's return home none of the children talked to the adults except for Stiles, but Stiles was more talking at them most of the time and the children forgave him for it, he had to talk to the adults for Uncle Peter.

When Uncle Peter came home the children would only talk to him and glared at Alpha Auntie Talia whenever she tried to talk to Uncle Peter.

Stiles observed it all from his perch on Uncle Peter's lap and finally took it upon himself to mediate a meeting between the Hale children and the Hale adults.

It was decided that Alpha Auntie Talia was not permitted to forbid a pack member to interact with another and Stiles was to be consulted on any questionable observations.

Later they heard Stiles yelling at Alpha Auntie Talia again, about how she was no longer in control of Uncle Peter, that she was no longer allowed to determine what was a threat to the pack, that Stiles would do that from now on.

Alpha Auntie Talia had tried to protest but Stiles had yelled over her, had snarled out that she was not thinking beyond her own jealousies and Alpha Auntie Talia had fallen silent.

She had agreed moments later and Stiles had carefully pushed Uncle Peter to their room where Derek helped put Uncle Peter into bed and later, just before bed all the children went to their room for Stiles to read to them.

The children fell asleep in a puppy pile on the bed Stiles and Uncle Peter shared and Stiles tucked each of them under a blanket before cuddling into a sleeping Uncle Peter's side and going to sleep himself.

The ease that the children had around Uncle Peter made Alpha Auntie Talia feel guilt fir what she had done to her brother.

And perhaps she was glad the boy hadn't backed down from her.

And all of the children slept easy around their Uncle Peter, knowing that while he was hurt and indisposed that Stiles would protect them, that Stiles would protect their Uncle from anything that threatened him, even their Alpha if necessary.

\---

A/n: this was inspired by several comments on the other stories in this series.

A little something about how the Hale children view their Uncle Peter and how he interacted with them and where Stiles now fits in with that.

Sorry it's been a bit but have this little thing.


End file.
